I hate you because I Love you
by ikriam
Summary: Wade and john never really had the best friendship john decides to put his foot down SLASH jade johnXwade  love :D


I hate you because I Love you

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS TORMENT ME?" I yelled at the Englishman in the bed in front of me, the brit didn't reply instead he took a glance at the angry form that is me then turned back to staring at the ceiling. "ANSWER ME YOU JACKASS"

Wade let a low growl escape his throat. "Get out of my room Cena"

"GAH are you even listening to me?" I kicked the bed over and over making Barrett angrier with every hit.

"STOP ACTING LIKE A CHILD" the brit finally yelled. "I hate you that's why I to'ment you okay now get the hell out"

"DAMN YOU" I yelled again and jumped on him my fist flying on top of us but I found myself unable to punch him.

"Do it" he ordered I wanted so badly to do it my hands didn't obey me though and I glared down at him anger filled my body. "DO IT" he said again. "I know you cant you' pathetic" he smirked and pushed me off of him and into the floor throwing a punch at me and I dodged holding his wrist and pulling him down on the floor on top of me our faces becoming inches away, once again I found myself unable to move and looking in his gray greenish eyes as his stared at mine, none dared to talk or open our mouths, I licked my suddenly dry lips I cant take one more second of this that look he's giving me is making me feel uncomfortable and I can see he feels the same way so I think I will use that for my advantage caressing his arm and smiling I saw his eyes they had something that looked like fear gathering I tugged on his arm band and slowly pulled them down to his wrist that made him snap and he stood up quickly I chuckled softly at how shy Barrett looks standing up myself I stared at the nexus leader putting the arm band back on his arms then glanced at me from the corner of his eyes.

"This is new I didn't know you can go all shy" I raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Shut up" I tackled him making him fall on the bed and pinned him down. "Wha' in bloody hell? LET ME GO" the brit squirmed under me but I held him tight and leaned down closing our faces he stopped struggling when he saw me close enough to his face and a blush covered his cheeks.

"Want me to kiss you?"

"Wha'? N…No"

"Then why did you hesitate?"

"Cena you're freaking me out get off"

"I will kiss you if you want to"

"I said NO"

"Your lips are twitching so that means your lying" I enjoy teasing this man he's so easy to play around with sometimes. "Do you love me Wade?" Barretts gaze shied away from mine and his face turned a deeper shade of pink. "Is that why you "pretend" to hate me?" I chuckled. "How stupidly cliché"

"YOURE INSANE" he yelled and tried to push me off but I squeezed on his wrists I'm sure my grip would leave bruises on his wrists.

"Not yet I am not" before he can reply or say anything or even move I forced him to look at me and crushed our lips together his words becoming muffled and un understandable but his voice grew fainter as he finally gave in and kissed back, Wade didn't taste like a sin no he tasted sweet more like those cookies you wait your mom to make on Christmas for Santa or the chocolate cake you eat on your birthday, I let go of his wrists and my hands ran to his cheeks pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. He warped his arms around my neck we parted when I felt Wade's need of air and we both panted. "Now I am insane" I said between my breaths and smiled.

"I hate you" Barrett returned the smile.

"Oh come on we just kissed and you still hate me?" I chuckled. "I bet I can still change your mind"

"Lets see if you can"

I kissed Wade's neck letting my tongue run over every inch till I felt the brit hold his breath which means I just found the jackpot which was near his right ear I kissed the same spot and sucked on it making Barrett shiver in pleasure.

"Moan" I demanded.  
"N…No"  
"You know you want to"  
"I won't"  
"But you will" I kissed him on the lips again nipping on his lower lip to gain entrance his lips parted slowly and my tongue invaded his mouth and battled with his till he moaned and I backed away gluing our foreheads together. "See I said that I can make you moan." I stood up. "Do you still hate me?"

Wade looked at me with a smug smirk on his face. "I still hate you I always did"

"I hate you too how about we go make dinner just us two?"

"What about the others?"

"Nah they already ate" I lied and opened the door leading him to the kitchen.

I will tell you something you can learn from this when a guy like wade tells you he hates you that means he HATES you and if WADE tells you he hates you that means he loves you… or maybe that only works for me.

"Hey John" wade called.

"yea?"

"You know that when I hate you. It's because I love you to the point of passion that unhinges my soul"

"same here Barreh"

Today I write those words even if I write them with my own blood "I'm all done with hating you. Its all washed out of me." and" Hatred is never ended by hatred but by love" lots of things has changed when Wade and I found each other lots of words I want to say as I see him right now looking so innocent and calm the look of a sleeping baby

But all I can say now is "I love you Wade"

"I love you too John" he replied still fully asleep and I smiled to myself for once I couldn't wait to wake up and not regret being Nexus not regret being Wade's.


End file.
